


This Heart Needs A Second Chance

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is deaged, Alec takes the brunt, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, It could be permanent, Second Chances, To about 4 years old, maryse pov, meant for Magnus, revenge spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: There were few things left in this world that could shock Maryse Lightwood.  One of them just knocked on her door.





	This Heart Needs A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Second Chance by 38 Special
> 
> This bunny kept popping up while I was driving. I've had to do a lot of driving lately. I'm hoping it now steps aside so I can focus on the more NC-17 bunny that I started but haven't had a chance to finish yet. I'm finding that I like Maryse a little bit more each time she appears. This is different, but I do hope you enjoy!

There were few things left in this world that could shock Maryse Lightwood, or so she thought. Even as she grabbed her robe and left her bed just shy of midnight to the insistent knocking at her door, she was fully prepared to meet any nature of circumstance that would confront her on the other side. That is until she opened said door and found Magnus Bane holding a small, sleepy child in black and silver footie pajamas. 

The site was so beyond anything she expected to see that Maryse was left speechless. Magnus took no pleasure in the phenomenon and if anything appeared equal parts wary and sad. She watched as he lifted the child slightly higher on his hip and ran a gentle hand over the back of the child’s head, through thick, dark hair. She could only see the curve of a plump cheek as the boy roused at the touch. 

“We’re here, little one. Open your eyes,” he said. 

Straightening in the warlock’s hold the young one turned his head to look at Magnus, smiling sweetly and still half asleep. In profile there was a familiarity that just barely registered with Maryse before the child turned to face her full on, eyes widening and smile broadening in genuine happiness as he recognized her. 

“Mommy!” 

Maryse gasped and literally felt the color drain from her as she paled, gripping the door tightly. She’d know that little face anywhere, her baby, her eldest child. Alec was already reaching for her and while she didn’t remember moving her arms were suddenly filled with his presence as he embraced her, slim arms circling her neck as his head settled on her shoulder, but only for a moment as he pulled back to meet her gaze. 

It had been so long since Alec had looked at her in such a way, like she was his world. His large, soulful eyes filled with innocence and trust that she’d yet to betray. Her eyes watered. 

“Oh, my darling boy,” she whispered as her hand cupped his cheek. “What have you been up to?” 

Oblivious to the emotion in her voice, Alec responded, “I had a sleepover, Mama. Magnus made a fort out of blankets and pillows and we ate popcorn and chocolate and watched a movie about a lost fish.”

Alec was so excited as he explained that both Maryse and Magnus could not help but smile at him despite the underlying tension at the current turn of events. 

“We stayed up all night,” Alec stage whispered behind his hand in Maryse’s ear, followed by a well-placed yawn. 

“Well no wonder you’re so tired,” Maryse said with no censure as she stepped away from the door, tilting her head in invite for Magnus, as she carried Alec to the sofa. 

Despite his happiness to be _home_ it didn’t take Alec very long to get bored and Maryse watched as Magnus settled the boy on the carpet with some toys he’d brought in a small sack for Alec to play with. They watched him play in silence for a time, Maryse marveling at how quickly time flew. It seemed like only yesterday Alec and Isabelle were this young and small, and then Jace came along. The three of them were inseparable. The thought caused her to freeze and turn to Magnus immediately. 

“Jace? Isabelle?” she asked

Magnus shook his head. 

“I didn’t want to risk exposing Alec to their initial reactions. I was concerned it would frighten or confuse him. You are the only one he asked about,” Magnus admitted. 

The comment warmed her heart so much that her eyes watered again and Maryse couldn’t help but look over to where Alec played with his stack of magical blocks that floated in the air around him. Maryse raised an eyebrow at the warlock but Magnus challenged her right back with one of his own. For the first time she really looked beyond the well composed countenance that Magnus had put forth since showing up with Alec. He noticed of course. It surprised her that he allowed some of his true feelings to show, that he allowed her to see that he was sad, heartbroken and devastated but was holding it all together for the sake of Alec. Maryse found herself softening. She had seen firsthand how much the two loved each other. 

“What happened?” she asked finally. 

Magnus sighed and looked back at Alec, watching him for a long time before answering. 

“Long story short, Alec took the brunt of a spell meant for me. I deflected as much of it as I could. If it had hit him full force…he would not have survived.” 

Maryse reined in her first instinctual response, knowing that Alec as an adult would not have approved. Alec loved this man and had sacrificed himself for the warlock. She would not dishonor that. 

“Is it permanent?” Maryse asked instead, the tremor in her voice betraying nothing. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus responded, the truth of the statement weighing heavily on him “I’ve tried everything in my power.” 

Magnus dropped his head, looking for all the world as if he’d lost his best friend. Maryse actually had to resist the urge to reach out to him and then wondered why she was doing so. Alec would want her to be there for him, in any way that she could. Before she could second guess herself Maryse took Magnus’s hand and gripped tight. 

“Keep trying,” she strongly encouraged. “Do whatever you need to do. I’ll care for him for as long as it takes.” 

And if that meant Alec had to grow up all over again, Maryse would be there for him every step of the way. Just thinking of the many wrongs she could put right and the regrets she held where her eldest was concerned…it was a second chance she would not take for granted. 

Magnus was noticeably shocked and surprised at her response, but he’d also perked up at the tone of her voice, determination replacing some of the hopelessness in his eyes. He looked at her anew, recognizing an unexpected, if unlikely, ally and sensing the truth of her words. 

“Promise you won’t keep him from me,” Magnus words started out as an order but turned into a plea somewhere in the middle. 

Obviously this new understanding between them did not supersede her previous behavior. Three months ago she’d have told the warlock what he wanted to hear and then done as she pleased. Now, with Robert’s affair and the whole mess with the Clave going after Jace and a possible downworlder uprising – Maryse Lightwood had re-evaluated her priorities. Her children were now firmly at the top of the list – where they should have been all along. 

Maryse smiled, still holding Magnus’ hand as she glanced over to Alec. “He would never forgive me,” she said. “You have my word, Magnus.” 

Touched by her sincerity, Magnus squeezed her hand in return. “Thank you.” 

Filled with purpose once again, the warlock chose this time to take his leave, but not before joining Alec on the floor to say his goodbye. 

“I must go now, Alexander,” he informed the boy who immediately stopped playing with his toys and looked up at the warlock with a fair amount of distress, a deep furrow forming between dark brows. “Only for a time,” Magnus assured. “I will see you again soon.” 

Alec shook his head. “Stay,” he said. “Sleepover.” 

Magnus huffed a laugh at that one, glancing over at Maryse, who kept her distance; chin in hand and just watched them interact. “Next time, okay? I have something really important I need to do. It’s a mission, for someone special.” 

“A secret mission?” Alec asked, intrigued and Maryse bit her bottom lip to keep from chuckling. 

“Exactly,” Magnus agreed. “Very secret, very important.” 

Alec thought about it and was obviously torn about Magnus’ departure as was indicated by his next words. 

“I don’t want you to go,” he said quietly. 

Maryse contemplated stepping in but in the end remained quiet and let Magnus set the tone for their farewell. The attachment between them was obvious, even if Alec didn’t quite understand it. 

“I know you don’t sweetheart,” Magnus was as tender as Maryse had ever heard him, the heartbreak in his eyes not once translating to his voice. “And I will miss you terribly, every single moment, but this mission is very important. I promise. I would never leave you otherwise.” 

Alec sighed, understanding that he was not going to get his way. 

“You won’t forget about me, will you?” Alec asked with such vulnerability that Maryse fought against the lump in her throat and noticed Magnus doing much the same. 

“I would never,” Magnus breathed with a conviction it was impossible to doubt. “You are my heart, Dear One. Never forget that.” 

Toys forgotten, Alec had his arms around the warlock’s neck, holding tightly as his breath hitched noticeably. Magnus held him quietly, hand smoothing up and down the boy’s back until he calmed. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small figurine of a winged horse. “Can you keep him safe and take good care of him for me?” 

Alec cocked his head to one side curiously just as Magnus’s fingers danced over the small toy and a flicker of light brought the horse to life, prancing up a delighted Alec’s arm to his shoulder only to fly around behind him and then land on his open palm. It was the small distraction the boy needed to allow for Magnus’ departure.

He watched Alec play with a wistful smile before Maryse stood and walked him to the door. 

“I’ve picked him up a few things,” Magnus informed Maryse. “If it’s okay I’ll portal them in after I leave. Just some clothes and a few more toys.” 

“Of course,” Maryse agreed, growing more serious before Magnus leaves. “Thank you…for bringing him to me. For trusting me with his care.” 

Magnus held her gaze, the smallest of hesitations evident he spoke. 

“I took a chance. I honestly didn’t know how you would react. I’m glad it worked out.” 

It was left unspoken that Alec would be departing with Magnus if the outcome of their visit had gone in another direction. 

Maryse understood the chance she had been given. “Me too.” 

Magnus looked to Alec one more time, the love so clear in his eyes that Maryse had the urge to weep for them both. She watched as the warlock took a deep breath and steeled himself before turning and walking out the door with a renewed sense of purpose. 

Alec glanced over as the door clicked and locked, some of the joy at his new toy draining from his expression as he realized Magnus was no longer present. Behind her Maryse heard the unmistakable _whoosh_ of a portal opening. It closed before she fully turned and she was left blinking in shock at the ‘few things’ that Magnus had sent for Alec. A large trunk full of toys and no less than half a dozen suitcases full of clothes. 

“Well,” she said. “He doesn’t do anything by halves, does he?” 

Alec’s laugh brought her back to him as Maryse took a seat on the floor across from her son, the spot recently vacated by a warlock she once despised. It was late, edging towards 1:30 am. She should go back to bed, get Alec settled and down for the night as well. That was probably the proper thing to do. 

“Wanna play?” Alec asked, holding one of the magical floating blocks out to her, his new pet perched securely on his shoulder as he awaited her response. 

He was so breathtakingly innocent with those large brown eyes and that mop of messy, dark hair that she could for a moment only gaze in wonder and amazement at the second chance she’d been given. 

“Yes, my darling,” she said with all the love in her heart as his mother. “Let’s play.” 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is finished. I'm sorry to say there will not be more, as much as I love the idea. The ending is left purposely vague for reader interpretation. If you prefer Magnus to find the answer quickly - he does! If you prefer Maryse gets her second chance to raise Alec - she does! Personally I'm partial to the second. After all, Magnus is immortal and will still be there waiting when Alec is once again of age. It's sort of romantic.


End file.
